User talk:Flanqer
A few requests Hello. I was just wondering if you might be able to help out with a few things as we try to clean up this wiki. Bear in mind, I had already put these questions to another, but the gentleman is quite busy. *I’m more a writer than a coder. If you should find any templates that need extra work, like to optimize for mobile, then I would welcome you to go ahead and do that. One thing I’d really like to see happen is a consolidation of monster battle information templates. Seems we’ve got one for every game. I’ve seen ways this consolidation can happen on sister wikis. Not sure how to go about it, though. *Categories and SEO: we’ve got way too many. Some of these monsters in the database only appear in one game. Others appear in several. A few have appeared in every single game since the dawn of time. Again, a type of consolidation that has happened on our sister sites. *Given that there are more games in the series translated into British English, we’d like to see a way to enforce the orthographic patterns of that variety. If it happens that you’re American already, you may want to seek assistance. I know that the Doctor Who wiki has a robot that will enforce British spelling to the best of its ability. These are just a few suggestions, but you’re welcome to ask questions about anything else you can find. If I haven’t said it before, welcome, and good luck, Swordzmanp236 (talk) 00:00, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :OK, thanks. I suppose the biggest issue is probably rooting out archaic code that the Mothership supposedly scrapped. If you happen to find some, you're welcome to it. As it happens, I took charge and delegated a team here last year, but none have technical chops. They’re pretty rabid fans; that much is certain. If there are resources in layman’s terms that can make routine jobs easier, I'm all ears. :Swordzmanp236 (talk) 04:20, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Awesome monster template Just got your message. The new template looks great, and should be a huge help in consolidating monsters with the same name and different iterations. I'll have the rest of our boys try this on a few pages and see where it goes. Thanks a million! You probably have no idea this was a long time coming. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 07:29, August 19, 2019 (UTC) If we move it now, there are quite literally thousands of pages that could be impacted. I would do a slow rollout—as in target a subset most in need, and then based on the results begin propagating it to the rest. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 17:56, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Hey there, thanks for the awesome job on the minster template, if I ever need any additions to any template we'll let you know. The IT 15 (talk) 19:30, August 19, 2019 (UTC). You have support from three of four. Waiting on Macdawg, but it looks like a go. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 03:52, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Double pipe calls It has come to my attention that a large majority of pages are using Template:!!, a port over from Wikimedia Commons that inserts a double pipe into infoboxes and tables as needed, in order to work around a bug in Wiki markup implementation. With many infoboxes now redesigned on updated markup, we now could use help to systematically and speedily remove erroneous instances of double-piping from the wiki. As you are able, please create a task for a bot to clean things up. Thanks as always for any help you can provide. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 07:41, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Request from a newbie I’ve got a little back-and-forth from a new user who seems to like editing music articles. I think maybe you can help. The work requested involves a bunch of nesting templates that were categorized incorrectly and don’t work under the new format. Here’s his full text: I've converted Template:Album into the portable standard without issues, although it did lost its unique aesthetic. I also fixed the Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime article, but, while doing so, I noticed another problem besides Template:Infobox VG. There are two other templates that were being used in the Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime article, Template:Vgrelease and Template:Vgratings. They are used for region specific data and link to info at Wikipedia. The problem is that both templates were converted to the infobox portable standard despite not being infoboxes. They are something similar to data or design templates, but it seems they were classified as infoboxes since they were meant to be used inside infoboxes. I'm not a fan of that kind of template, but it seems to me that it would be enough to revert them back to their previous form to make them work. I'll leave it up to you because, as I mentioned, I abhor templates that work with those functions and have no desire to use them even if available. Jfgslo (talk) 01:02, January 3, 2020 (UTC) —Swordzmanp236 (talk) 01:48, January 3, 2020 (UTC) :Yeah, and aren't infobox templates since they don't display a complete infobox by themselves. They should be reverted and retagged as data templates. :Flanqer 02:22, January 6, 2020 (UTC) ::Well, the recat is done. Looks like they need to be filed under deprecated as well. The current info boxes don’t really use them in favor of manual entry. —Swordzmanp236 (talk) 02:47, January 6, 2020 (UTC)